King Solovar
Write the text of your article here! For many years, Solovar is the leader of Gorilla City, a hidden city of hyper-intelligent gorillas. Renowned for his wisdom and psychic powers, he is virtually unchallenged, except by the villainous Gorilla Grodd. This rivalry is so great that, after Solovar is captured by humans (playing dumb to keep his identity and origin secret), Grodd follows him to Central City to learn the secrets of Solovar’s force-of-mind powers. He succeeds in this, but the Flash captures him after Solovar escapes and tells the Flash of Grodd.The Flash helped the gorilla leader escape and became the first human to learn of the city’s existence, and its location. This leads to a rivalry between Grodd and the Flash, as well as an alliance between The Flash and Solovar. Flash helped defeat Grodd many times.Under Solovar’s guidance, Gorilla City is a technological utopia. Eventually, he decides his people can no longer use their science to hide from the human world. Believing that the world's ecological and political problems can't be solved by ignoring them, he opens his city's borders to the world and asks for membership in the United Nations. He advocates peace — among the gorillas and with humans — and is behind two diplomatic overtures to the human world. The second tour of the U.S., sadly, is cut short by his assassination by a lethal car bomb. While a mysterious group calling itself the Human Supremacy Movement takes credit for the act, it quickly made clear to the reader that Solovar's assassination at the hands of human racists is in fact a ruse concocted by the Simian Scarlet, a group of gorillas within Gorilla City seeking to overthrow the ruling council. (The manipulators are themselves manipulated by Gorilla Grodd).Solovar is briefly succeeded by his nephew, Ulgo. With tensions between humans and gorillas rising, the JLA is invited to Gorilla City to assist in a diplomatic mission, only to fall victim to an ambush. In the heat of battle, the gorilla army tests its new weapon on the heroes, a "gorillabomb" that transforms humans into gorillas. While the JLA retreat to their moonbase to find a cure, Prince Ulgo appears before the United Nations to formally declare war on the human race.However, he promises, there will be no bloodshed in the battle, and he makes his point by detonating a gorillabomb in the auditorium. With the entire UN assembly transformed both mentally and physically into gorillas, the JLA act swiftly to minimize damage and loss of life. Alas, saving the delegates uses up their only chance to change back into humans, and so our transformed heroes must remain in their simian forms until they can find another way to return to normal.Not that they're allowed much time to do that; as the Martian Manhunter telepathically learns, the gorillas are strategically targeting several places around the globe, including Themyscira (Wonder Woman's homeland), Atlantis (Aquaman's kingdom), Central City, Blüdhaven (a suburb of Batman's Gotham City), Metropolis (where Superman lives, one of the largest cities in the DC Universe), and low Earth orbit (Green Lantern's). The heroes split up and set out to neutralize the gorilla army, end the human-gorilla war, and find a way to return to normal.Once the JLA have achieved their goals, Ulgo is later succeeded by Solovar's son, Nnamdi.During the Blackest Night, Barry Allen raced to Gorilla City to seek aid from Solovar, not knowing of his death. Finding the city ravaged, Allen assumed Grodd had attacked, only to discover Solovar had been reanimated as a Black Lantern. Barry managed to temporarily stop him by dragging his corpse through the air at superspeed while leaving it outside the protective aura his body generated when he took passengers, reducing Solovar's Black Lantern self to dust when he couldn't cope with the friction he was being subjected to.It should have been a tragic end but someone did not want it that way. The Swamp Thing in possession of the power of the White Power Battery of White Power Rings used his power to "Guardian Life" to resurrect Solovar rejuvenated and more powerful. He was now a giant ape of 2.60 m with physical immensely muscular and looking for a white or silver, gorilla common. Solovar changed his personality seemed awfully quiet and I knew before gave way to afigure of very few words and direct the actions and attitudes that was already acting before others even thought about it and wielding a magic sword with elemental powers given to him by Gaia . In Flashpoint Solovar was the leader of a sect of barbarian gorillas sthat resisted the domination of Gorilla Grodd and he was the only opponent among the gorilla Grodd feared. In Post-Flashpoint DC Universe Solovar is now as "King Conan" afigure of power and strength incontestable that combines wisdom, and absolute power. He ripped off the head of Groddwith his sword before he could concentrate to use his telepathy and it would take to pieces smaller than a finger if he tried tomake him the throne of Gorilla City. Powers and Abilities: Solovar now has vast super strength on par with the Beast of the X-Men as well as psychic powers like telepathy and telekinesis. It has high tolerance to pain and injuries and psychic power, self-healing (similar to hyper accelerated healing factor, Wolverine, only that he has to stop, and focus on the injuries, his body, using, psychic life force and heal completely, and even restore lost limbs, restoring the body entirely, by concentration), it also can use a "version faster," this power, which allows you to concentrate, to heal from injuries during fights, making it almost impossible to be stopped for any suffering, healing, almost instantly, although in this case, I was extremely exhausted and fatigued, the effort ...Besides all Solovar has a magic sword capable of handling the elements: Earth, Fire, Water, Air,Lightning, Animals, Plants, Light, Darkness and Soul that gives awide range of elemental powers such as the use cast blades of fire and flames on the sword on the body to create an armorstones, manipulate and animate the water, designing cyclonesfrom the sword, designing electrical or lightning and gustselectrify the blade of his sword, causing electrical damage,beyond of cutting, control animals and take the form of any animal, animate and control plants, manipulate ambient lightcreating blinding flashes of light or shadows animate and absorbthe soul of the victims into the sword